Who's Wally Beetles
by InuYasha's author
Summary: What happens after KND and TND is over? What will happen to Wally and Kuki? Read to find out! KukixWally, PattonxFanny, AbbyxHoagie, NigelxRachel. I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTORS IN THIS STORY! Here's a link for the songs I use.
1. Chapter 1

" Wally!" I screamed as the pod he was in filled with delghtfulization, a thick white liquid. " Wally fight it!" I jerked at the restrainst keeping me attached to the chair. I a secret operative for the Kids Next Door even though I was sixteen, closer to an adult than ever. Wally and I had never been decomissioned and now he was facing delightfullization. " God Wally no!" I saw him smile at me but fear was nestled in his sea green eyes, those eyes which were so ironic... Wally hated water. His blonde hair was plastered to his face in sweat and his orange hoodie was not on him, it was on me. Right before we'd been knocked out and gagged I'd shivered and he'd given me his hoodie. His white shirt was short sleeve showing off his biceps, triceps, and abs but I didn't have time to stare now. Blood soaked his shirt from a deep cut in his left sholder. His jeans were dirty and his knee was scraped and bleeding.

He mouthed ' It'll be okay. I love you.' then his head went under.

" WALLY!" The bonds on my arms snapped and I ran to his pod beating on it with my fist. I was in a too big green sweater and black legging my legs ripped up and bloody. The glass started to crack as I beat on it with all of my strength. I beat it till my hands bled and even then I kept pounding on it. " Wally, hang in there! I'll get you out."

" Just give up on him Kuki he's dead." Chad who was now an adult and just as evil as Father had been snarled at me. " And if he's not he's delightfullatized. It's time you brats learned the cold hard truth about life. It's not all puppies and rainbows out there Kuki. It's cold hard reality, I plan on turning the whole KND TND and every other snot nose brat into the perfect delightfullatized minions!" He laughed evily. " So just give up girl it's over."

" No! I'm not giving up on Wally. He never gave up on me! He fought for me! When that shark almost ate me on my birthday, when I got lost in Rainbow Monkey Amusment Park, when the creep Sandy kidnapped twice! He didn't give up on me when I was kidnapped by ghost hamsters, he didn't leave me when I was alone or scared or angry. He was there. He was always there. I. Will. Never. Give. Up. On. Walabee. Beetles." With each word I hit the glass again harder and harder cracks seeping into it.

" You little hopeless rat. He. Is. Dead. Face the facts." Chad cackled evily. Suddenly there was a horrable cracking sound and a heavy rafter above Chad fell on him. He moaned, so he wasn't dead but he'd be there a while, at least till one of his little minions got here.

" Wally. Is. Not. Dead." I pounded on the glass again with each word the glass splintered again and again till finally, finally, it broke. Wally was washed out his face pale, his eyes closed. I stopped him and pulled the upper half of his body into my lap, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

I put my ear to his mouth listening for a breath, there was, but it was very weak.

" K-Kuki." Wally whispered my name and I swear I'd never heard anything more beautifull.

" I'm right here Wally." I ran a hand through his hair softly. " I'm gonna get you outta here Wally, I promise." I kissed his forhead, something he always did for me. " I'll get you back to HQ and we'll let 911 fix you up..." I grunted under his weight as I picked him up. " You'll be okay Wally I promise." I flicked open my cell and dialed Numbuh 1.

" Numbuh 1 I need you. Track our location and hurry Wally- Numbuh 4 is pretty beat up. He looks like hell so get your butt down here." I usually never cused but Wally was in such bad shape he needed Numbuh 1 down here now. I quickly bandaged his arm to stop the bleeding

I stood at the edge of the lab knowing Chad would be sulking like the baby he was, if he ever got out. I pulled Wally's hoodie tighter around me, it was so cold out here. I knew Wally was probly freezing so I snuggled up against him when I though he wasn't looking. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and I smiled cuddleing into his neck.

" Kuki... thank you." His voice was soft.

" Anytime Wally anything."

I yawned and smiled at Wally. He patted the infermary bed next to him and I crawled up snuggeling into him easily. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled my eyes slipping closed. He was still in the infirmary Numbuh 911 hadn't given him leave yet he was too banged up, I'd had only minor injuries, a broken nose, a cracked rib and a twisted ankel but Wally, oh Wally. He had four broken ribs, a broken arm, his nose was shattered, he lost way too much blood, he was a wreck. But he was my wreck. His arm was around my sholder the other draped across my waist, this was how he usually held me, I never minded though. It felt nice.

" Hey hey Bazooka Boy we're-" Hoagie stopped when he say us. He was sixteen now but a lot older than I was, I'd just turned sixteen. He'd slimmed down from when we were kids and now... well he was kinda hot actually. No I didn't have a thing for Hoagie, I had Wally he was all I'd ever need. Hoagie still wore those dorky avatiors goggles, a blue checkered, short sleeve button up and a white shirt underneath. Of corse he was wearing jean, all the guys did.

" What did Numbuh 5 tell ya Hoagie ya gotta knock first baby. I mean they could be-" Abby was right behind him her fingers laced through his. " Doing exactly what they are." She finished quickly pulling her hat over her brown eyes. She was wearing a dress, well technically it was a shirt but the way she wore it gave the assumtion of a dress. It was dark blue with white stripes and reached just above her knees. We all assumed she wore shorts underneath but none of us had ever checked...

" Oops sory Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 we could always... come back later?" Hoagie tacked on at the end.

I rolled over so I could see them still using Wally's arm as a pillow. " No it's okay we weren't doing anything suggestive so don't freak out. I just got tired is all." I shruged and smiled. " Sit down." I nodded toard the couch next to his bed.

They did smiling easily, we were so use to all the lovey-dovey crap. It wasn't too big of a shocker when Hoagie'd asked out Abby when we were all thirteen, then a while later Wally asked me out and... well here we were.

" Hey guys what'd I miss?" Numbuh 1 still hadn't dropped the British accent though he'd been in America for ever now.

Abby smiled at him. " Not a lot."

He blushed seeing me and Wally, God had Numbuh 1 turned into a pervert... it was actually kinda funny seeing how serious he'd been when we were kids. He still wore a red turtle neck, and black sunglasses though Rachel always managed to get them off of him, He wore begie jeans the kind that weren't really jeans but were called jeans. All his hair had finally grown back and it was a total mess letting the four of us know what he and Rachel'd been up too lately.

" Oh Lord Nigel! What am I going to do with you?" Rachel, I mean Numbuh 362 was right behind him. She was in a blue shirt and light blue skinny jeans, dark blue flip-flops on her feet. Her blonde hair was a little longer than it had been wehn we were kids but she was still Rachel. " Hey Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally feeling better?"

Wally sat up pulling me with him, he winced slightly when the motion pulled at his ribs but smiled. " Ya. I'm feelin' alot bettah, thanks for comin' to cheer me up." He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head slightly.

" Not a problem." Rachel smiled not taking her eyes off of Nigel.

" Anytime baby any time." Abby smiled, Hoagie's arm around her waist.

" You're a teemate we're always here for you." Nigel winked at Rachel and she giggled. We were all pretty caught up in each other but hey... that's romance right?

" Of course Wally, we got your back." Hoagie said blushing when Abby tucked her head into his sholder.

Nigel wrapped an arm around Rachel and they sat on the couch next to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 smiling hugely. At first we had though things would be akward what with Numbuh 1 and Lizze officially over and Numbuh 362 still up in moonbase but things had worked out. Numbuh 362 had been sent to our sector and she and Nigel had just well... I think you get the picture.

" Numbuh 3 what happened do you remmber?" Of course Numbuh 1 would ask I'd been expecting it.

" I remember sitting outside sector X waiting for admittance in and then a bag was put over my head and I was hit over the head with something. I woke up tied to a chair in the delightfullazation chamber. Wally- I mean Numbuh 4 was in one of the pods and it was obvious he'd taken a beating, his sholder was covered in blood as was everything else. He was-was too weak to stand up when Chad started filling the pod with Delightfullization, this heavy white liquid. I snapped the bonds on my chair and started pounding on the pod trying to break it open. The stuff went over his head and I-I knew he wouldn't b-be able t-to-to hold his breath for very long so I started pounding on the pod. Chad told me he was planning to turn all of us, the KND, the TND, every one into delightfullatized children. A rafter above his head broke and fell on him. The glass cracked and broke Wally was washed out but he-he was barely breathing and there-there was s-so much b-b-blood and I-I though he was-was-was..." I trailed off tears coming to my eyes. This was stupid Wally was right here safe and sound his arms wrapped tightly around me. Wally hugged me and kissed the top of my head, showing me he was perfectly okay so I took a deep breathe and continued. " He said my name and I told him I'd get him out of here and then I called you and you know the rest." I finshed lamely my voice still thick with tears.

" Okay Numbuh 4 tell me your side of the story." Nigel said smiling slightly at Rachel's hand on the back of his neck.

" Numbuh 1 give him a minute Kuki's havin' a moment." Numbuh 5 cationed as I started to cry. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Numbuh 2's hair and I saw him smile.

" I-I'm s-sory I k-know how s-stupid I must l-look." I shook my head trying to stop crying.

" Kuki it's okay to cry, but I'm fine I'm right here see?" Wally breathed in my ear nuzzeling me slightly.

" I-I know, your okay everything is fine, just fine." I wiped my face and smiled. " Okay moment over. Wally tell them what happened to you."

" Ya so like what Numbuh 3 said we were waitin' for access to sector X when I could feel some one behind me so I turned around and hit 'em in the face. Some one stuck a bag over my head and a knife in my sholder. I kicked 'um and heard some one fall, then some one socked me in the nose. I fell ovah and they started to kick me. One got ea in the head and then I woke up in the pod thing." He shruged and winced as it pulled at the stiches.

I brushed a small hand over his sholder. " Wally you gotta sit still or Numbuh 911 will belt you down." I smiled at the memory of the time 911 had actually done that, we'd been ten then and he'd been like 11 I trhink. It had been so funny to see Wally squirm under the belts. Now Numbuh 911 knew a littlw more about what he was doing, or so he said.

" Right, sorry Kuki."

" So Numbuh 4 when are they lettin' you outta this joint?" Numbuh 2 asked.

" Why you plannin' on throwin' a partay?" Wally laughed.

" Actually I am." Numbuh 1 smiled. " We need a good old fashion party don't you think?"

" Well sure mate but I don get out of here for a while... Numbuh 3 went A.W.O.L. and when Numbuh 911 see's her he's gonna throw a mondo fit." He smiled and kissed my temple lightly, I blushed. " She gets outta here tomorrow right?"

" Ya. They let me out tomorrow but Wally get's out next week." The thought brought a frown to my face. A whole week with out Wally. That was worse then the plauge. I snuggled into his arms still frowning at the thought.

" Relax Babe, I'll be out soon enough, and we could always go A.W.O.L. if you wanna." He smiled lightly at the thought.

" Ya baby that little week'll go by fast enough and before ya know it it'lll be Monday." Abby smiled her reassurance.

" We'll all help keep you intertained till it's over after all Kuki, we're one big happy family." Hoagie smiled.

" Oh God Hogie Numbuh 5 did not just hear you quote Barney did she?" Numbuh 5 groaned at the crappy joke.

" I love you, you love me." Hoagie started cracking up.

We all groaned in unision but smiled at Hoagies crude humor. We were family, we'd known each other sience kindergarden. We'd been in the KND together sience we were 6, and had been frineds for ever. We never hand any secrets and all got along... well as long as Hogie wasn't cracking jokes. We knew Nigel hated blueberry candy and that Wally couldn't swim, Hoagie liked extra cheeze on his chilly dogs, Numbuh 5 was underneath it all a sweet tooth fanatic, little things that had piled up over the years.

" Hogie come on baby don't get me started." When Numbuh 5 called him baby it was different they when she called the rest of us baby, there was more love in it more feeling.

The door opened and we all turned to see Fanny or Numbuh 86 walk in. " Alright you lot lights out time for the invalid to get some sleep." None of us, except Fanny, were suprised when Patton or Numbuh 60 snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his chest. " Eeep!" She squeaked blushing as red as her hair.

Fanny was wearing a short orange skirt and a long sleeved green shirt her hair pulled back from over her eyes witha small white clip. She still looked fairly like she did weh we were kids apart from you know pubirty and everything. Patton was wearing baggy cargo pants with a thousand pockets, a short sleeve dark green shirt and an orange beanie on his head. I smiled at the memory of how many times I'd seen Fanny running down the hall with his beanie on her head. I was still in Numbuh 4's jacket so I knew the feeling.

" Patton! What did I tell ye about sneakin' up on me ye stupid boy!" Her eyes held the smile and we all knew she was playing as Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel, stood up. Rachel was dozing on the couch.

" Soory, sorry just though I'd suprise ya was all." He smiled and shooting Numbuh 1 a wink kissed her full on the mouth. That did it, we all started cracking up hysterically. He pulled away smiling. " Suprise!" He laughed easuly his hands still in her hair.

" Patton..." She shook her head and smiled at him turning to us. " All right you lot come on get outter here."

Nigel bent down and slid Rachel on his back, he was actually really strong now. Thanks to football, track, and weights. I saw her smile in her light sleep and ball his shirt up in her hands. " All right guys lets go." They fallowed Patton and Fanny out.

" Se ya Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4." Hoagie waved.

" Bye bye you too love birds." Numbuh 5 winked at me.

" Bye guys have a nice sleep." Nigel said sweetly as he brushed Rachel's hair out of her face.

" Nighty nihgt." Fanny called over her sholder flicking out the lights.

" Pleasnt dreams." Patton's voice was just awhisper.

" I love you." Wally's lips were at my ear.

" More and more every day."Then I slept

I woked up snuggled into Wally's chest a smile on my face. He was already awake watching me sleep. I could tell he'd only been awake a little while, I could also tell he was probly sore as hell from the crap Chad had put him through. I ran my fingers through his hair and his eyes closed sleepily. I smiled, he was still the same cute little squirt from when we were kids.

Things hadn't ever really changed I mean sure out of all the friends we'd had in the KND only Fanny, Patton and only because Fanny had, Nigel, Rachel, Abby and Hoagie hadn't been decomissioned. When we turned eighteen we would be decomissioned and we were all terrified we'd forget everything. We would, they'd wipe out every memory I'd ever had of Wally. I couldn't take it.

" Kuki?" Wally asked quietly.

" Ya Wally?"

" What are you thinking?" Hi eyes were slightly upset. My face was so easy to read I was afraid he'd see what I'd been thinking about and tell me off for it.

" I was thinking about you and me, Hoagie and Abby, Nigel and Rachel, Patton and Fanny. I'm thinking about what's gonna happen when we turn eighteen. I wonder if I'll forget you... I never wanna forget you." I started to get a little chocked up at the end.

" Kuki, I promise you, I swear on my life I will never forget you. Not when I'm grown up and married, I'll be with you. You'll be the one I marry, I swear it." He stared deep into ym eyes. " I woln't forget you even if I forget every one else **I will remember you.**" His words imprinted on my heart. I nodded and closed my eyes my head resting on his chest. I felt his cool hand under my chin and his cool lips were on mine. His lips parted slightly and I could feel his breathe on my face.

One of his arms was tight around my waist straining me closer to him, the other was knotted thickly in my hair. His breathing was rough and jagged as I kissed him back my fingers in his hair. His breath was soft on my face and I smiled tightening my fingers in his hair.

I had to be carefull I didn't want to hurt his nose or his sholder or any thing else. He was so fragile but he was the only thing I could think about. His lips, his eyes, his hands trailing up my spine and down giving me goosebumps.

" I love you Wallabee Beetles." I said my lips still on his.

" I love you Kuki Sanban, more and more evry day." He gave me on sharp searing kiss, and I smiled forgetting all about decomissioning day.

_4 YEARS LATER_

I sighed running a brush through my hair. I couldn't remember anything any more. I barely remembered the first 18 years of my life, and now I couldn't even find my brush.

I took a look at my self in the full length mirrior. I was wearing a mysterious orange hoodie, funnily enough this was the only thing I remembered out of my child hood and teen years I could never remember the person that I knew owned the coat I just remembered the sweater. I wore it every day and strangely enough every time I wore it I saw a pair of green eyes.

I shook it off and stared at my self again. My black hair came down to my waist and my violet eyes were clouded with the want to remember. Under the hoodie I wore a green shirt and black leggings, tennies on my feet.

_"Kuki."_ I shook my head again. What the hell? I had just heard a very real deep voice whisper my name. I was going crazy. I briefly thought I needed to see a doctor.

I pulled the hoodie around myself again and suddenly a flash of blonde hair and green eyes popped through my mind. Who was this boy I could not stop thinking about?

I checked my watch it was seven thirty, work started at eight.

" Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I started running down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me, not suprised when I tripped half way down but I kept going.

" Taxi!" A bright yellow cab stopped infront of me and I jumped in throwing the money at the driver.

" 52nd and Elmster. Step on it." I buckled my seat belt nervously. I looked out the window willing there to be more than just a pair of green eyes and a mop of blonde hair... I felt like something was missing. I felt empty, alone.

I ran down the stairs into the subway I was later than hell, I couldn't belive this I was twently years old now I shouldn't be late like this.

" Stupid cryddy subway!" A man stood infront of me in a short sleeved orange hoodie and jeans. I frowned something in my head wanting to click. _He has blonde hair._ His hair was blonde and unbrushed, in a ruffely sort of way.

" Uh... do you need some help?" I asked cautiously.

" Huh?" He spun around and I froze. _His eyes are sea green and he has blonde hair._ I felt like I should know him. I wanted to know him. " Oh the machine is bein' Cruddy and woln't work for ma." I realised he had an Astralian accent. _I knew some one with that exact accent._ I was going crazy.

" H-Here let me help." I turned the dial on the turn style giggleing it to the left. The light turned green and gave him access.

" Thanks mate. Where'd ya learn to do that?"

" Oh I've used this turn style for ever." I blushed looking down.

" Hey have I met you before?" He asked looking me over curiously. " You look so familiah and that hoodie... I've seen it befah.. some where." He looked confused.

" I don't know. What's your name?" Maybe that would tell me why I thought I knew him

" Wally, Wally Beetles." Recognition flew threw me. _I knew him ... I just can't think of how. But I knew Wally Beetles._

" I'm Kuki, Kuki Sanban." This made no scence at all.

" Well Kuki thanks for all ya help mate." He stepped through the turn stye and dissapeared.

I slipped some money into the style and shook my head again running to catch my subway train.

I took a sip of the cofee I'd gotten only moments ago and spit it out. I hated cofee I always had, it was gross. I couldn't belive it had taken me so long to remember that... speaking of remember, who was Wally Beetles?


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped into my office at _The Daily Ten _the most read newspaper in the state. My office was nothing big, but nothing to be ashamed of. Sure, it had a desk a huge swivel chair, and a great view, it was fairly roomy yet I still felt... trapped. Like I was in a box.

" Kuki, I need got some news for ya. This is our new photographer." I looked up and she sighed gesturing to none other than... Wally Beetles, of course. She took a step closer and lowered her voice. " Look Kuki I'm sorry, he didn't have no'ere else to find work... I knew 'im where we was little tykes. I couldn'ta said no."

" It's fine Fanny. I don't mind." I smiled and then looked at Wally. " You can come in you know? I don't bite." I smiled as he nervously stepped into the room.

" H-Hey again K-Kuki." It was cute when he stuttered.

" So your our new photographer what happened to Hoagie?" I looked over at Fanny. Hoagie P. Gilligan had been our old photographer.

" He's still here don' worry lass, Wally's gonna cover front page stories an' Hoagie's doin all the other stories is all." She smiled and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, she kept her hair pulled back now.

" Okay Wally well funnily enough I am the cover page journilist so we'll be getting to know each other." I smiled enternally at the thought.

" Y-Ya that sounds g-good, I mean not in a creepy way like I want to be your parner- but it's not like I don't what I mean is- what I was trying to say is-" He looked down blushing.

I laughed lightly and Fanny cracked a smile.

" Alright now I ain't got nothin' for ya so just get some coffee an' come back. I wanna black coffee, two cream and a sugah." She snapped angrily. Fanny was always angry for some reason or another.

" Come on Wally, let's go taxi hunting." I winked as he followed me out of the room.

" Hey Kuki have I ever met you before?" Wally called as I spun on a lamp post, we were outside headed for Winchester and 7th, we hadn't ever caught a cab.

" I don't know." I jumped off. " I've lived here my whole life, but I don't remember much of my child hood. I can't really remember anything for the first 18 years of my life. Sure I remember school and family and stuff like that but I don't remember any thing I did for fun... like in my spare time. I don't remember if I had a boy friend or who any of my friends were, except Fanny. She was there when everything was really confusing." I smiled at the memory. " What about you?"

" I've been here evah since I was a little tyke. " Everything was a bit blurry when I was littal. Can't remember why though." He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. " I don't remember havin any mates or a girl or anythan'." He shrugged. " Wow I made that sound lamah than it was."

I smiled, I liked Wally. I put the back on and smiled taking a deep smell. No matter how many times I washed it, it still smelt like sun and parched grass. I was reminded of the outback, wide open plains with bleached white grass and the sun. Wide open feilds and a pair of green eyes. Amop of blonde hair, green eyes, and an orange hoodie.

" Hey Kuki come'er."

" Wally?" I truned aroun a clear question in my voice.

" I think we should get some coffee 'ere." He jerked his head to a little building.

" I don't know Wally..." I looked to see how many people it had, you could always tell a goood coffee shop by how many costomers it had.

" Just tryst me Kuki." He smiled and stared walking across the bumpy ground

I did anyway falling into his back. " Crap sorry Wally!"

" Not a problem here let me help ya." I felt him put a hand at my waist.

I smiled, he was so easy to be around. I felt like I'd known him forever.

" Kuki, don't think this is wierd or anythan but I feel like I outta know you. From somewhah." He smiled sheepishly.

" Some where. I was just thinkin' the same thing." I could hear his heart from his sholder, where my head was sitting. _Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum._ It was calming, like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. _Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum. _I smiled and leaned into his sholder as we walked into the shop. _Ba dum Ba dum Ba dum dum. Badum badum badum badum badum badumbadum badumbadum._ His heart beat got faster and faster but his eyes were still calm. I realised my hand was, well lower than it should be (sick pervs out there are going to take this wrong) for just friends. My thumb was tracing little circles on his hip where his shirt didn't quiet touch.

I hadn't noticed but now blush flooded my cheeks and I pulled my hand away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wally frown just slightly. I put my hand back and his smile returned. I idely traced patterns on his hip as we stood in line. This felt so natural. Wally Beetles's arm around me, as we waited in line to get some coffee.

" Hey there welcome to Nowhere and Everywhere what can I get you?" She eyed Wally apriciatively.

" Two hot choclates and a big slice of cheesecake." He smiled at me ignoring the girl at the counter.

" Right away." Her voice was slightly icey as she turned to make our coffee.

We sat down at a table to wait and I smiled gaurdidly at the man across from me, Wally Beetles was growing on me.

He gave me a warm smile, it felt so familiar like I'd known it my whole life. Oh damn was this maddening, how familiar a complete stranger seemed to be. I shrugged it off and looked around curiously. A man was scrubbing down a table a few feet away, he was wearing green baggy cargo pants and a bright orange beanie. His shirt was a lighter shade of green and he was wearing combat boots that came high up his thigh. He saw me looking and smirked, cocky and arigant. He seemed familiar but not nearly as familiar as Wally. The man picked up a cup and a plate setting it in the dirty dish tray he had in his arm he added some silverware and then his eyes lit up when they landed on Wally.

" Wallice, my man how you been?" The man smiled at Wally holding out a hand. Wally's mouth curved at the corner and he gave him a high five sliding his hand across the an's before knocking his nuckles against Wally's.

" Patton, I've been good mate how about yaself?" Wally laughed lightly running a hand through his hair.

" Not as good as you've been obviously." He winked lightly.

" Do. Not. Go. There." Wally growled playfully.


End file.
